


Dance with the Devil

by MoxieArts



Series: Knotted Bond [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco just wants to be there for Star, but she refuses to let him accompany her to the ball. When he goes in to save her from her crazy ex, things get a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



Marco carefully tied the mask so the strings wouldn’t catch his hair and checked himself in the mirror. The skull almost completely covered his face only leaving his anxious eyes showing and a tuft of his hair poking out from under the red sombrero on his head. He gave his reflection a quick nod before dashing back to Star’s room and picking up the bell. He took a shaky breath and picked up the tiny hammer that went with it.

“Ok Diaz, just summon the carriage, Find Star, and come home. Easy Peasy.”

With a wince, Marco gently tapped the hammer against the bell and tensed up as it let out a low chime. When nothing happened, his shoulders drooped and he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Well, that was a waste of- Woah!”

The floor began to rattle before a flaming black carriage appeared outside Star’s window. Marco barely managed to keep in a victorious shout, instead walking over to the carriage and getting in with shaky legs. Once he was sitting, they began slowly descending, the carriage rocking back and forth and making Marco queasy. He clenched his fists and took a shaky breath to calm his turning stomach, reminding himself that this was only temporary. He’d survived the party bus incident, so he could surely survive a five minute trip down to Hell, right?

Marco clutched his chest and tried to calm down. Oh Crap, this was stressing him out. But, he had a plan! As long as he stuck to the plan, everything would be fine… Hopefully.

The carriage jerked to a stop, yanking Marco out of his thoughts. He muttered a thanks to the flying demon who’d brought him down, quickly exiting the carriage. He managed to sneak in behind a particularly large guest and immediately began his search. Finding Star was both a challenge and one of the easiest tasks. She was smaller and more human like than most of the monsters (er… demons?) here, but that meant she was also hidden behind their larger bodies.

Marco found himself sandwiched between a partygoer that seemed to be carved out of rock and a table full of grotesque party snacks. A more apt description would be poisons. Before he could be completely squished, Marco wiggled out and continued his searching. Everyone seemed to quiet down and a voice over the speakers floated through the room.

“It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skywards. When the light of the blood moon bubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby beauty.”

Marco glanced up to see red light filtering in through a skylight and instantly understood why Tom had invited Star here. He was planning on getting Star caught in that light so they’d be bonded forever. Grinding his teeth, Marco began running through the crowd, following the trail of light more than anything. He heard the first notes of a slow song and his stomach turned viciously. Suddenly, Tom’s upset words rose above the music, and Marco halted.

He whipped his head around until he found Tom, angrily storming towards the DJ, muttering about how this was the wrong song. Marco quickly changed his plan, deciding to follow Tom and just keep him from Star until the light picked a different couple. That way, Star couldn’t get caught with this psycho.

Marco trailed Tom, ducking between different partygoers to keep out of sight. The song changed to a different tune after a few moment, to a more jazzy song. Marco didn’t recognize the tune, but the words were familiar. Love Song Title Here by Anonymous. Really? How Cliche. Marco huffed under his breath, watching Tom turn back around to find Star. Marco scrambled from his hiding place and stood purposely in he demons path, trying to be nonchalant and make it look like an accident.

“Hey, Skull boy.”

Marco ignored him and pretended to be focused on talking to a different partygoer.

“Look, I’d went through all the trouble of changing the song, and I’d like to dance with my date.”

Marco feigned surprise and turned to Tom. “What was that?” He could see Tom was barely managing to hold in his anger, and fought to hold back a shiver of fear. He’d heard stories about what happened when Tom lost his temper, and he really didn’t want to see it first hand.

Tom took a breath and pointed behind Marco at the still swinging light. “My date and I are going to get caught in that. I picked out the perfect song and made sure no one else here was compatible with each other. So if you would kindly move.”

His voice dropped to a snarl, and Marco took a shaky step back. He ended up stumbling into a monster girl, who made a disgusted noise before shoving him off of her and into Tom. The demon caught him and Marco let out a surprised yell at the contact. He went to push himself off of Tom, but when he opened his eyes everything was red.

No.

Marco stiffened and pulled back, but Toms hand was still on his waist. Both of them seemed frozen to the spot, while partygoers cleared around them, leaving a space to dance.

No no no no no.

Tom ground his teeth together and looked down at Marco, all three of his pupils slotted dangerously. “Let’s dance, shall we?” He ground out, his grip on Marco’s hips painfully tight. Marco began shaking his head in protest and struggling, but Toms other hand grabbed his hand. Marco’s stomach seemed to be filled with creepy crawlies and he laced fingers with Tom after a shaky breath.

The demon pressed their bodies close and began leading. Marco blankly realized they were doing a tango, something he was very familiar with. Though it was slower and altered, Marco still easily grasped it. Tom led him into a slow spin, before altering the dance to a kind of waltz. Marco stared at their feet, his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. He was dancing with the demon who broke his best friends heart and everyone was watching. Marco swallowed hard and grit his teeth, stepping on Toms foot on accident. The demon snarled under his breath and his nails dug into Marco’s hip painfully.

Marco’s gaze snapped up to Tom’s face and he glared at the demon. Tom looked smug until Marco stomped on his foot, making Tom’s step falter. The demon spun Marco out slowly again, before yanking him back to his chest so Marco was falling into him. The Mexican let out a startled yelp, both of his hands going to Toms chest in order to push himself away. Tom allowed him out at arms length before both of his hands grasped Marco’s hips.

Panic flitted through the teen at the look in Tom’s eyes, and suddenly he was being picked up and twirled. Marco fought the urge to flail, knowing he would most likely end up falling to the floor if he did. As Tom set Marco to the floor, the song changed to a jazzy tune with Spanish words. Everyone was still watching, seeing as they had yet to complete a full dance together. Marco stormed away from Tom to leave, but the demon grabbed his wrist and tugged back. Marco spun back to him with a groan, and found himself perfectly aligned to the annoying Prince.

Marco took Toms hands and pulled back from him, hips twisting to the beats long with their intertwined hands. Tom quirked an eyebrow at him, but danced along. Marco completed four sets of the steps before Tom spun him out and spun him quickly back in, with Marco’s back to his chest. Marco crossed his arms so Toms hands were on his hips, repeating the moves they’d just done in reverse order. He pulled one of Toms hands, sending the demon spinning in front of him, before yanking hims back so the were chest to chest.

Marco began to lead them, but Tom beat him to it. The demon led him into a fast salsa, before twirling Marco out. The human growled under his breath and sashayed his way back to Tom, purposefully stomping on his foot when he came back in. Tom let out a pained grunt and went to shove him back. Marco grabbed Toms hips and went with the push, forcing himself into a dip. Tom grabbed Marco’s back and pulled him back up at dizzying speeds, resulting in the two being close enough to lock eyes and mingle breaths.

They shared a disgusted noise, pushing back from each other but locking hands so they came back side by side, facing opposite directions. Marco eased them into a two step of sorts, and Tom snarled to him under his breath.

“Who are you, Skull boy?”

The Brown eyed teen rolled his eyes and popped his hip extra hard, making Tom stumble away from him. The demon snarled and whipped around, his hands on Marco’s hips and guiding him.

“I asked you a question, kid.” He muttered under his breath, voice far too close to Marco’s neck for comfort. Still, Marco refused to admit he was the boy who chopped off Toms hand. After not receiving an answer, Tom knocked the side of his fist against Marco’s hip, sending him stumbling the other direction. Marco straightened out and considered leaving, but Tom grasped his hand and pulled him back. Their chests collided again, though this time they weren’t nose to nose.

Marco grabbed one of Toms hands, and turned his head away quickly. The two returned to a tango, this time much faster. Tom led again, and at the end of their line Marco hooked his leg around the demons hip. Tom dragged him back to start before dipping him low. As the music ended, both teens were panting hard, and their eyes locked. The red glow faded away and applause started up around them. Tom’s hand cupped Marco’s neck and the human stiffened. With the snip of his nails, Tom undid the string that held Marco’s mask. He held his breath as the mask fell away, revealing his face to the demon.

Tom’s eyes widened and he pulled Marco up out of the dip, holding him against his chest.

“Diaz?”

Before Marco could reply, Star pulled him back. Her hands on his shoulders seemed to bring him back to reality. He shook his head quickly and turned to thank her, but Star looked pissed.

“I think it’s time Marco and I went home, Tom.”

A brief look of anger passed over the demons face but Marco didn’t get a good chance to look at Star was suddenly pulling him along. Marco straightened out and followed her quickly, her grip on his wrist strong. Monsters and demons parted for them, allowing Marco and Star through to their carriage home. Once inside the carriage, Marco angled towards Star.

“Look Star, I–”

Star suddenly smiled at him and lightly punched his shoulder. “Maaaarco! I didn’t know you could dance!”

Marco blinked and gave her a confused look. “You’re- you’re not mad?”

Star shrugged and rested a hand on Marco’s knee. “Well, I’m preeetty upset that you tried to play hero and rescue me. I don’t need a hero, Marco. I could’ve handled myself just fine.”

Marco looked down at his hands, blushing and forming an apology.

“Plus, it’s pretty obvious the blood moon wouldn’t have chose me anyway- Oh my gooosh!”

Star suddenly grabbed both sides of Marco’s face and forced him to look in her eyes.

“Marco! Do you know what this means?” Star was practically bouncing in her seat, her curls falling out of her bun.

“Uh.. No?” The carriage jolted to a halt and Star pulled him onto her balcony quickly, twirling him at arms length.

“You had your first date!” Star squealed happily, smiling cheekily at him. Marco’s cheeks flooded with color and he pulled away from her, only to fall on his butt on her floor. Some later puppies immediately attacked him, licking his reddened face.

“Star! It wasn’t a date, I was just trying to protect- ah forget it.” He gave up hope as Star danced around with one of the puppies, singing a tune about ‘Marco had a daaaaate even if it wasn’t that great it was still a daaaaaaaaate’. This was going to be annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> @Elentori got me shipping Tomco and before I could bring myself to write anything really nasty I just had to write this super fluffy, super indulgent ball of fluff. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, I will write nasties, in fact I’m working on them now. Because I’m a demon trash lord.


End file.
